ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Ultraman R/B/@comment-27186083-20181208053410
Woo, here we go. For once, we have someone who is truly competent in what they’re doing and because of that, the Big Bad could have been taken down then and there. Of course, Saki’s gonna mess it up. I like that Mio wrote down the names of which Gyro belongs to who. Okay, that’s some of the biggest turnarounds I’ve ever seen done in all of New Gen. With Saki having taken her Gyro back as well as Reugosite’s Crystal, it seems clear as day that she’s going to blow Earth up, no matter what. She’s planned it for 1,300 years, right? Why waste it? Well, why waste the chance she’s given to stop fighting for once? Mio’s outburst really got me there, we know for sure from the previews that what she saw in one of the bubbles were bad, and it really is. In fact, that was pretty dark there, they even linger on it for a few seconds before finally cutting back to the brothers, determined to go out and fight despite Mio’s warnings. Definitely why I’ve stuck to the Ultra Series for so long; it’s because there’s always this underlying sense of hope somewhere despite how bleak things have been made out to look. This factor is definitely going to be in play again, especially during the 2-parter finale after this. Ah, going back to the beginning. Calling back one last time before the final act is put into play. You wanna know how to fix a character? Have them react very strongly to an event that they know they can no longer do anything about. Or, an event where they think they can no longer do anything. That’s what I saw happen here. Following that was the confrontation and, as usual with Ryuichi’s directing, there’s some very strong emotions being invoked on. It was the same with Geed’s 24th Episode, but it didn’t quite carry on to the absolute end of the series. It happened, and it went. With this episode, it’s safe to say that our veteran director has done yet another amazing job in making an equally amazing episode. Now, a short break, so I can talk about Grigio-Regina. Taking only a general overview on it, I have to say that I’m sorta glad that they decided to make it less bulkier. I don’t know, it just rang to me that as a semi-final battle before reaching the last boss, I thought it’d be better if Regina is mobile, being able to match the brothers’ speed as well as strength. That roar too, very creepy. Well, the battle really wasn’t much of a physical battle than it was of emotions. It hinged solely on how Saki was feeling, and it was made clear, her resolve is unbreakable. Or so she would think. Despite having defeated the brothers, it’s obvious that she will find defeat at the hands of Reugosite itself. …Oh. My. God. Can we take the time to appreciate the music at the end there? For the first parts, it really reminded me of Gaia’s music, then it just continued to swell and finally kick in when Reugosite was taking form. It’s strange isn’t it? How music choice has really helped with cementing the status of certain situations, characters and monsters. My final thoughts? Certainly the best way to bring about the final pages of this story; with the characters and their resolves being the things that carry on the plot and not any forced prompts or outside force. Reugo has been an outside force enough, yes, but it was the characters that made this episode possible in how it progresses. So, where does this sit? Let’s not beat around the bush here and say that it’s definitely at 9/10. Might change depending on how I look at it some other time. It’s just written in stone that this episode was going to be great. *The characters no longer feel as it most are left out. Well, Ushio is left out, but in all honesty, he wasn’t gonna bring much into the story. But overall, the episode happened because of the characters and the relationships that’s developed between them all during the last 22 episodes. *Pacing still felt noticeably strange. I always find myself checking the time and finding out we’re around the 10th minute mark already. But for what it wanted to convey, it did it right and distributed screen time just enough for everyone else. *The stakes. Without it, none of what’s been developed would have escalated to this point. We have, the entirety of the Earth in danger from Reugosite and Saki, the latter of whom would destroy the Earth should she die. That also adds to their worries, Saki must be protected at all cost. Like the brothers said, they will save her. -Aside from that, we also know through Saki that the brothers could save themselves and potentially take their family with them, but of course, they won’t. The last stake is again, with Reugosite. All this time, we know that he’s gonna be dangerous, but how superior is he compared to the combined powers of all three Gyro users? Pretty obvious, really. And lastly, there’s the stake of uncertainty. How will they defeat Reugo? All of this, can only be answered in due time. We’re almost there folks. Until then, stay tuned. Also, Ushio’s gonna get hurt in the next episode, of course it wouldn’t be fatal, but come on, why would they show it if it’s not gonna be a big deal? Anyway, this has been a review of Episode 23, and things are looking a little bleak.